


Dog Gone

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: College Life [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse’s borrows Den for his own nefarious reasons. <br/>Disclaimer: No no never never uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Alphonse felt the phone in his pocket vibrate again and sighed. Plucking it out, he thumbed to his text messages. Twenty of them. Nope, twenty-one, another just came through. All from Winry. All in various stages of first curiosity, then worry, then indignation. 

Looking down at the three-legged dog at his feet, Al leaned down and patted Den's head. "Winry wants you back," he sighed. Den lolled her tongue out, leaning her weight against Alphonse's thigh.

"Is that your dog?" someone cooed, and Alphonse raised his head, offering up a smile at the sight of the pretty co-ed. 

"I'm taking care of her for my brother's girlfriend," Alphonse said with a grin. _Sorry, Winry_ , he thought as he tucked his phone back in his pocket, _you'll have to wait to get your dog back._


End file.
